


End of the Earth: An "All I Saw Was You" Fanmix

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CD covers, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Digital Art, Fanmix, Graphics, Inspired by Music, Links to Listen, M/M, Music, Music Recs, Original Character(s), Playlist, Song Lyrics, Spotify, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Second fanmix for my stackson series "All I Saw Was You". The first one is chapter 32.





	End of the Earth: An "All I Saw Was You" Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this fanmix for Stackson Week (Day 1: Media Inspired) because the first one was made in 2016 and it's chapter 32 and there have been many new chapters since then. So, I liked the idea of using songs that have inspired some of the chapters I wrote later. Maybe some people already knew that (because I used the lyrics for the titles) but others might find out now and that's cool.
> 
> I actually repeated the back cover like four times and totally changed the first design I had, so hell, after all the hours this has taken, I hope somebody will check it out. But well, even if nobody likes it, I'm happy with it because all the songs really represent how Jackson or Stiles feel at different times of this series (so you need to have read it to understand it) and that's what I wanted to accomplish.
> 
> This year I've seen live four of the singers/bands I've included in this fanmix and therefore, it truly represents 2019 for me and it's another reason why I couldn't have done it last year.
> 
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/185018156063/for-stacksonweeks-day-1-media-inspired).
> 
> As usual, feedback would be lovely if you like it :)

 

     

 

Playlist @ [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3aMj2OCOSBvEQBsrmLqZYV) + [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0QR88bYflY&list=PLjDSjtPXvw3Ah0ZgIZmHqfVtZpKpYAjWu)

 

**1\. Boyzone / Love**

It's never how you planned  
And when you've lost all hope  
That's when you'll understand  
Maybe it's my mistake  
I say too much to wait  
Till we communicate  
Again  
Don't hide when the rain falls  
If it's easy then it can't be love **\- Part 109**

 

**2\. Jurijus Veklenko / Run with the Lions**

Let me show you  
Just let me show you  
Ooh, there's no need to be afraid  
You don't got to hurt away  
'Cause we got a love that can't be caged  
We got love a that can't be caged  
Come on, come on, let your feelings out

 

 **3\. La Habitación Roja / La Vida Es Muy Corta = Life Is Very Short** (I've translated the lyrics for you)

Vamos a dejar de escapar, = Let's stop running away  
Afrontar la realidad. = Face reality  
La vida es muy corta, = Life is very short  
Vamos a entregarnos ya. = Let's surrender

Tienes que dejar de fingir, = You must stop pretending  
Ir conmigo o contra mí. = Go with me or against me  
No existen más bandos, = There aren't two sides  
Sabes que siempre fue así. = You know it's been always that way

No es lo que te puedan decir, = It's not about what they might tell you  
Es lo que puedas sentir. = It's about how you feel  
Ahora es el momento, = Now it's the moment/time  
Es nuestro momento, sí. = It's our moment/time, yes, it is.

 

**4\. Ruelle / I Get To Love You**

I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.  
I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.

The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it’s true.

 

**5\. Boyzone / Talk About Love**

Nobody said it would be easier  
No promises but if you need me  
Just stay for the night  
We could be lonely together for the night, yeah  
Let's talk about love.

 

**6\. Marina / Soft to be strong**

I know it's hard to be soft  
I know it hurts to be kind  
I know that when love is lost  
It's only fear in disguise

And I guess I've known it all along  
The truth is you have to be soft to be strong  
Finally, I feel the fear is gone  
I found out love has to be soft to be strong  
Soft to be strong, soft

 

**7. Boyzone / One More Song**

When you left you took the melody  
It's not our choice  
But it still feels wrong  
Without your voice it's just not a song  
It's just not a song  
Cause you make it real and it gets hard to feel  
If you could only come back  
Come back  
I would give anything  
Just want to hear you sing  
If you could only come back

 

**8\. Marina / End Of The Earth**

We're all living in the same universe  
Where the stars collide as the planets turn  
But I'll give my life, I don't care if it hurts  
'Cause I'll love you 'till the end  
I'll love you till the end of the earth

Do you ever think how this life could've been?  
If you never took the chance, a leap of faith and dance  
With losing it all  
So just wait, wait for me

 

**9\. Rick Astley / Try**

Even though my heart is on the line  
Even if I'm broken on the inside  
There's nothing I won't do to make it right  
You know, you know I got to try

All I know is nothing's certain  
So I'm gonna try, I'm gonna try  
It's only myself that I'm hurting  
If I don't try, if I don't try

When it feels like all my hopes and dreams are shattered into dust  
I remember that the only thing I have to do is trust

 

**10\. Take that / Patience**

'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience.

I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend.

I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me.

 

**11\. Boyzone / Right Here Waiting**

Don't be scared to breathe again  
It's alright  
Close your eyes  
And together we can feel what it's like  
To live again  
Embrace this world and hold on tight  
Until the end  
You don't have to do this alone  
Cause I'm right here  
I'm right here standing by you  
You don't have to do this alone  
Cause I'm right here  
I'm right here  
Always for you, you

 

**12\. Blanche / City Lights**

The storm in your eyes  
The storm in your bright eyes  
All alone in the danger zone **\- Part 87**  
Are you ready to take my hand? **\- Part 91**

All alone in the flame of doubt  
Are we going to lose it all?  
Love came in between **\- Part 58**

 

**13\. Take that / Cry**

Cause I'd rather go blind  
Than watch you walk out of my life  
Turn my face up to the sky  
You know we all, we all, we all, we all cry  
Heart on the line for the love we left behind  
I can't let you go this time  
And oh I know, I know, I know you hear me  
Cry, cry, cry, cry  
I know, I know, I know you hear me

(...)

If you remember me everyone else can forget  
Everyone else can forget  
Tell them I have nothing, nothing

 

**14\. Rick Astley - Beautiful Life**

You know I love you, but you don't know how much  
You know I need you, I need your touch  
You know I love you but you don't know how much  
No you don't, no you don't, no you don't

You know I love you, but you don't know how much  
You know I need you, I need your touch  
You know I love you but you don't know how much  
No you don't, no you don't, no you don't

But we can find a better way  
Have to find a better way  
We can find a better way  
To prove it, prove it, prove it

It's a beautiful life if you give it a chance  
It can make you dance  
It's a beautiful life, alright, alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and feelings or thoughts would be appreciated if you like it :)


End file.
